The Doomsday Scenario
by Stefanv96
Summary: The division gets activated due to a catastrophic emergency with high civilian casualties. Mount weather is for continuity of government. the division goes to space and comes down after 97 years, and they try to get to world back in order. The 100 is the division on this scenario. hope you enjoy!
1. Activation NSPD51

It has been 97 years since president Wallace activated NSPD51, for the people who are unaware of our existence. We are what is referred to as The Division, a deep covert organisation inside our own government. Before we get activated we could be anyone.

We could be a stranger on the bus or your best friend, you would never know. And if all goes well you would never know. But due to a cataclysmic event such as a nuclear attack, a global pandemic or anything with lots of civilian casualties the president will activate us.

Now NSPD51 stand for National Security Presidential Directive 51, as soon as this directive goes active we are in charge. This means we are no longer bound by rules or laws, as long as we get the job done.

My grandfather was one of the agents who got activated on earth, they had trained for this there whole life. So as soon as the call came he left everything behind and got to the location he was ordered to go. Now at the time of activation he did not know what was going on, so when he got to the location he was quite surprised to find out it was Area 51. Once on base he and the other activated agents got briefed that life as they knew it would end in the next 24 hours, they were now tasked with staying alive and as soon as the earth was survivable to come back and restore order to the chaos.

One of the agents asked where they would remain during the fallout. The answer to this was very secretly, the only words that left the speakers mouth were "The ark".

Everyone seemed to except this answer, how could they not? They were trained for this type of scenario there whole life.

Once they exited the hanger they got briefed in there were vessels on the runway ready for take-off.

These were not ordinary planes but spaceships. Suddenly everything got so much more clear. We are going to space until earth is able to sustain human life again.


	2. A newborn agent

80 yeas past on The ark, the division now had a government and all original agents from earth had died. All those agents had made children and trained them just as they were trained on earth. There were specialists of all different kind of professions, we have farm station, with people who grow crops and vegetables. We have Alpha station which are basically the people of government and our Chancellor as we called him, we chose not to elect a president due to the possibility that there were still some survivors. We have no guards due to the fact that all of us are in fact just as trained as the other. We have a whole station of earth monitoring, they try and communicate with survivors on earth, we were unable to get any contact so far, so that is a pretty boring job. We have section Q, we named them after the old James Bond movies, because they make all our gadgets just like Q branch does in those old movies.

We have a lot more section's but those are for another time.

Of course we have a hospital as well, not all training exercises go as planned, and we need someone to help when our children get born of course, normally my wife Abby would deliver a child but today this will not be so easy. Because today my little girl will be born, Me and my wife have decided on the name Clark. I myself am a part of the engineering team on the ark, which basically means my days are filled with repairing A/C and electric doors, of course there are also the yearly check ups on the vehicles in the hanger bay. I live for such days, just looking at the vehicles and imagining how it would be to drive them. I will never see them drive because I am now 45 and we are not planned to return to earth for the next 50 years.

So today is the 24th of October and today me baby girl will be born, my wife just called that it has started so I rush towards the hospital as fast as I can, once I arrive they lead me to the room my wife is staying in, we kiss and I hold her hand while she has her final contractions. When all goes quite for a few seconds and I can hear my baby girl crying. I take her from the doctor and hand her over to my wife. "Hello Clark Griffin" I say to her.

In the days that follow Clark get's checked and tested if she is in good health, She is of course after that and a few days rest for me and my wife. We are released from the hospital and head back to our suite.

When a new child is born she gets her agent number immediacy, it gets written on there birth certificate, so now Clarke Abbigail Griffin is Division Agent 319. Training starts at a very young age trough games and physical exercise.

By the age of 17 the children of the Ark are almost fully trained at the highest level of attack and defence training. There is just a small difference and that is when the kids get to the age of 15, there is a test to see if the child will get a leader training or not. So out of a class of lets say 50 kids 1 will be chosen to get the leader training. Once this test is done the kid will get a few extra classes, these include leadership training and of course how to make the hard choices on your own. Once that kid is trained to there full capability, they get a job in the ark to help keep the ark in shape. This happens at 18, This way all people have a day job on the Ark. Clark truly was an amazing little girl, once she got to the age of 14 she already was the best of her class, in the upcoming year she would have to take the leadership test and as a parent I could not be prouder.

I am almost certain she will be chosen to be the leader out of the others.


	3. Our Young Saviours

Clark was now at the age of 18, she was chosen to be the leader of her class as expected. She was now learning how to be a doctor just like her mother, but she also spend her spare time with her father to pick up some tricks about engineering.

Clark came home from the hospital one day to hear here father record a message on his tablet about the ark which was dying, they did not have enough oxygen for all of them anymore and that the problem would be unfixable.

Clarke asked her father what he was planning on doing with this video. "I will tell all the agents the problem tomorrow over the morning broadcast and then we can discuss what to do about it" he said. "OK" I agreed and helped him finish the video before we got ready for dinner, my mom got home later but we chose not to discuss this with her because she would want to stop this as a member of the council.

The next day during the morning broadcast we uploaded the video and waited to see what would happen. After the broadcast everyone came to the common area to discuss our future and that of the Ark.

At the end all discussions were very civil and all the leaders of the groups spoke for there group of people about what they thought would be a good idea to do to solve this problem.

After all discussions ended there were a few options, there was hoping we could fix the problem and see what we can fix in the next few years, this option got shot down fast because there was not so much time left for them. Then the other option was to send a group of volunteers to the ground and see if it is survivable for them. The last suggestion had come from Clarke and her group, they even volunteered to be the ones to go to the ground. They were the best class to ever graduate from the Ark school so skill wouldn't be a problem, they were young of age so flexible to there surroundings. The parents did not like this one bit, but due to the lack of other options the chancellor chose to see what they could do with this plan.

The next few weeks were used as planning and picking a landing site for the drop ship, Clark was happy to be a part of this mission, she wanted to see the ground so badly. She lived her whole live on the ark and got kind of sick of the big metal box.

Once all the planning was in its final stages the engineers started on a dropship large enough to house 2 classes of agents. This would be Clark's team and Bellamy's team, a boy who just like her got chosen to be a leader of the group. He was the same age as Clarke and they knew each other from school and of course in passing on the ark. They got along alright and would even call each other friends.

Once the ship was finished the final steps of preparation went in effect. There were vehicles being put inside of the ship, crates of weapons enough for about 150 agents, cant be careful enough, and then came the crates of Q branch. There were seeker mines, mobile turrets, drones, shields and many more options.

Once all was loaded in they were set to leave on the next pass of the eastern seaboard to launch the ship in close proximity of the capital.

The briefing of the mission would be the next day, they gathered all the personal gear they just received to put on tomorrow. This included the standard division watch, smart eye contacts and earpiece for communications.

Briefing would be set for 0600 and departure for 1300 hours.


	4. Mission Briefing

lark woke up the next day, she took a shower and got dressed in her division outfit. After she got dressed she went to the kitchen to get some food, there she found her parents already sitting at the kitchen table with food on the table. "please be careful Clarke, we don't even know what is down there" my mother said. I nodded and took some food on my plate. "I will I told my mother, this should be a reconnaissance mission and you guys should be down with the other agents in no time." I said in the hope this would comfort them some.

It looked like it worked and we ate in silence.

After breakfast I went by the suite of the Blake's to see if Bellamy was ready for today. I knocked on the door and Octavia opened the door, she was Bellamy's sister but also one of his agents, "hi O" I say "is Bellamy ready yet?", "yeah he just finished breakfast, want to come in for a sec" she asks. "yeah sure, we have to leave soon though" I answer.

Me and Bellamy go over our briefing one more time before we head out towards the common area where we will be briefing our teams, we agree to go over the plan one more time before launch after the briefing.

When we enter the common area there is already a lot of people, the council is present already and so is the councillor, we walk up to them and give them a smile and a good morning. They get seated behind us while we stand on the stage in front of the other agents.

Bellamy signals me to start with the briefing once the doors are closed behind the last few agents of the 2 teams, I take a deep breath and start with the briefing.

"Good morning agents, myself and Bellamy are excited to start this revolutionary mission today, I hope you all are ready to say goodbye to your family for a little while at least. If all goes well we should be United soon again, now let's get down to business and let me and Bel explain the plan." I look at bell when I say the last sentence. While he steps forward.

"Like Clark said this is a mission to explore the ground again and see what dangers live below, thanks to a probe we have send yesterday we know that radiation is low enough for us to survive, but this leaves enough other possibilities of danger on the ground. We will go down to the ground expecting an unfriendly welcome, but in no case will we attack first. Remember what the division is for! It is meant to spread hope to people and be a beacon of light. We have no knowledge of survivors of any government or civilian personnel. But as we know we remain the highest ranking agency of the US." Bellamy starts of strong in his speech.

I take over again "we will land in close proximity of mount weather, this was supposed to be one of the bunkers where the remaining of our government should be in. We will load up fully equipped in gear and weapons, like Bellamy said there will not be fired until fired upon. I suggest that you take the remaining time to pack the things you want to take with you to the ground, and say goodbye to friends and family. I expect everyone in the drop ship at 1230, we will launch at 1300 hours."

Me and Bellamy dismiss our teams and head towards mission control. We enter control and everyone turns to us, I look around and head to the central screen in the room. "are we on schedule for exodus launch?" I ask. "Yes miss Griffin, the final launch checks are a go and loading is complete. We are just waiting for final landing coordinates from you and mister Blake." She says. "the destination we will be landing is mount weather, try and find the best coordinates as close to the mountain as possible." I instruct the guy next to the control panel. Me and Bellamy wait for them to pull up the satellite images of the mountain.

We search for a flat surface somewhere near the mountain to land on.


	5. Take-off

Once we find a surface we are happy with to land on we give the go ahead and they can start calculating our trajectory. Once this is complete Bellamy and I head back to our suites and prepare to leave the ark. Our home for all of our lives, I for one am very excited to go to the ground. I just hope there won't be any complications during launch and landing.

The time comes to say goodbye to everyone and head towards the hangar bay, so she her mom and dad leave there suite and start heading to the hanger. The ark is very quite at this moment, everyone is heading towards the hanger bay, everyone is anxious for the launch and is saying goodbye to there children. My mom turns to me and gives me a giant hug will she cries on my shoulder, my dad waits patiently and does the same as soon as my mom releases me. "you have to promise us to be careful Clark." He says with tears still flowing over his cheeks. "I will dad don't worry, this should be a very simple mission. Check if mount weather is survivable and radio back to you guys." I respond to my dads wish.

My dad releases me and my mom hugs me again, they tell me how proud they are and how much they love me once more before they release me to do my final checks and headcount before launch.

After my Checks and headcount I find Bellamy and see he is done doing the same.

"How is your team holding up?" I ask him. "great" he responds " they are all ready to get of the ark"

Good I think, nobody wants to get out. We head towards the opening of the ship and speak to our teams. "alright everyone, the time has come to board the ship, everyone take a seat. Once seated clip yourself in and do not disengage before we tell you to. Once we landed we will inform you guys. Raven and Jasper will be flying is to the ground so strap in and get ready to descent."

All of them nod and head our way to enter the ship and search for a place. Raven passes me and gives a happy nod, she is possibly the happiest one on this ship I think to myself. She is so happy to fly this thing.

I see all the familiar faces of my team, and I am happy to see none that look like they are doubting there decision to start this mission. They all walk towards the ship with there head high and ready to start this adventure.

Once all are inside the ship, me and Bellamy nod at each other and give a final salute towards our people and family. We turn around and enter the ship.

We head towards the cockpit to check on our pilots, who are busy doing there final launch checks with mission control. Once those are finished they turn to us and say they are ready to go on our command. Bellamy and I look at each other and say at the same time "bring us home Raven".

We get a seat and prepare for the countdown.

10... 9... 8... everyone strapped in?... 7.. 6.. hoora!!!... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... take-off!

And with that we leave our home, the first division agents in almost a century to leave the security of the ark. And we are headed to a place where no man has been for the last 100 years.

I hope all goes well Clark thinks to herself.


	6. Touchdown

ello readers, just a small back story. I am going to have the dropship be almost the same as the Eligius ship in season 5. Not all will be the same on the ship, so Cryo will not be on the ship and neither will any prisoner cabins. I am just using this ship due to its vertical landing possibilities. Thanks for reading, and I hope you are enjoying it so far.

We leave the safety of the ark at 1300 hours and start heading towards former Washington DC. The flight is going pretty smooth if I can say that without jinxing it, Bellamy next to me looks quite relaxed as well.

"Hey Clarke ,Bellamy? Can you guys come up here for a sec?" I hear Raven calling over the intercom. Me and Bel head over to the cockpit to see what's going on, we arrive and see that Raven and Jasper have no place to land the craft on the helipad at mount weather.

"Shit" Bellamy says next to me "They didn't check if the bloody thing was large enough for this craft"

"What are the other options Raven?" I ask, in the hope that there is another landing spot not to far.

"We could head towards DC and check there?" she answers "There is another option as well..."

"Well? Spit it out Reyes!" Bellamy urges her.

"We saw some structures not to far from here, if we go there, there might be some shelter there as well." She answers to all of us.

"Alright I agree, I think that might be the best option, we can check our surroundings there and see how we should proceed from there" I answer in the hope to see some old world structures.

"Yes, lets do that." Bellamy agrees with me, "lets just hope everything really is dead down here."

Raven flies us towards the structures they saw earlier in the sky, we search a spot to land and set down our craft. Me and Bellamy check the outdoor camera's to see if there are any unpleasant surprises.

We don't see any so proceed down to the exit doors, just as we arrive there the rest is also heading there.

"Alright everyone, these doors will only open when everyone is geared up, so head to the armoury and get your weapons and gadgets from Q branch. Monty will disperse them all." I say to everyone.

Bellamy and I head towards the armoury as well to get our weapons and gadgets, I choose a drone and a seeker mine just in case. I like the seeker mine because its a very smart gadget. It rolls towards a hostile and detonates in close proximity, while the drone can be used for reconnaissance and moving turret.

Bellamy chooses a shield and a turret.

We collect our primary weapons and secondary weapons and head back to the main exit.

"all right everyone, once these doors open we set a perimeter and secure the dropship. Once that is done we gather and make a plan of approach to continue. Do not shoot unless shot upon!" Bellamy says to everyone. "Is that understood?" The answer is as expected. "YES sir"


	7. On the ground

The doors open and all agents disperse in different directions, all in groups of 3 and 4. Bellamy and I take centre point with a few other teams. I launch the drone to check our surroundings on living creatures. It comes back quickly with no positive readings. I give my findings to Bellamy who touches his earbud and checks with the other teams.

"All teams sitrep" he says in the open communication line. All teams immediately come in with negatives on any dangers. We instruct to return to the drop ship to make a plan of approach.

Once all agents are back at the dropship we take there attention.

"all right everyone good job on the first step of our mission, welcome to the ground everyone." Bellamy starts of. "We are currently quite some time from mount weather, this is due to not being able to find a landing spot close by. We did find some structures close by and will head there with a scouting team to check those out." I continue.

"We will go for a scouting mission tomorrow for now we will set up camp and start securing our landing site." Clark says.

"Make teams of 4 and start making a barricade of fallen trees and debris." Bellamy instructs. "Once that is finished the hunters will be back with some food to eat"

Jasper, Monty, Octavia and Finn went for a hunt while the rest started collecting wood for fire and a barricade next to the main entrance of the ship. Once the barricade was sufficiant, everyone started a few fires and waited for the hunters to get back.

The group came back with 2 deers and 2 wild pigs, we didnt need all the food but it was nicer then the fabricated stuff we had on the dropship. We would keep those for emergency only. Everyone ate the food and we gathered everyone's attention before we would head to bed.

"Allright everyone, we did a great deal of work on our first day. I know we where expecting to be inside mount weather today but that will be something for the next few days." I say to everyone.

"As you all know we well do a small scouting mission tomorrow, just a group of 4 will head towards the structures while the rest remains here for the time being" Bellamy continues.

"I suggest you hunt a little, get familiar with the area, do some practise training without to much noise if possible. We dont know what or who is out there." I continue.

"The scouting team will consist of the next few people" Bellamy continues. "Clark, Raven, Jasper and Monty."

"For tonight we will take shifts to guard the sip against all things unknown. Bellamy will set up teams and scedules." I say and dismiss them.

We all head towards the dropship and Bellamy gives a few orders to some of his and my agents. Tomorrow will be a long day so I just find my team for the scouting mission.

"Hi guys, I have asked you here because tomorrow we will head towards the structures. I don't know what to expect because the structures did not look that bad. Almost as if they were being maintained, I know it sounds strange but be ready for anything tomorrow." I say to them and wait for the questions.

"Clark, do you want to say there is a possibility of people down here?" Raven starts with the first question.

I think long about Raven's question but finally come to the conclusion that yes I think it might be possible.

"Yes raven I guess that it could be possible, I just wanted to say it so you guys can be prepaired for that possibility." I finaly answer Raven's question.

We go to sleep short after that, we agreed to leave early enough to be there early in the morning.


	8. Scouting mission

I wake up early the next day and get dressed in my black division outfit before going outside to eat something and get ready for my departure.

When I exit the dropship I see Monty checking his gadgets and Raven checking her rifle, I walk up to them and wish them a good morning, I get some food and start preparing my gear as well. One the first hand if we do find people today I Don't want to come over as hostile, but on the other hand we dont know anything about this place or the people who live here. So I just gear up and head towards the crew who is on guard right now, I ask them to give Bellamy a message for me when he wakes up. "Just tell him we will keep in touch over radio if all goes well, if not we will send up a flare." The boy nods and wishes us safe travels.

I gather my team and we do a final check of our weapons, I check the map and start walking towards where the structures should be. We walk for some time until Jasper suddenly signals for us to stop. We all stop and kneel to keep our position hidden. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "I taught I heard something"' He answers my question. "alright continue with caution, safety off" I instruct my team. They all nod and do as they are told, we clip of our safety and spread out a little to get a wider cover of ground in case of hostiles.

We walk like this for 15minutes where nothing happens, Raven calls over the earbuds "Guys nothing is here, lets get back together and keep on moving if we want to reach those buildings before noon"

I agree quickly with this message with a short order "alright everyone on me but keep safety off and eyes open" everyone agrees and converges on my position. We start walking faster again and soon enough we come in a clearing where the grass comes just to our waist, we start heading over to the other side when we all hear a sound coming from in front of us. We all raise our guns and point them towards where the sound just came from, suddenly we hear a sound on our right and left as well, "Monty, Jasper take left and right Raven cover my six, I think we are surrounded." I say quickly. They do as they are told and raise there guns so we are now in a small square with guns pointed in all ways. All of the sudden on all our sides warriors with face paint stand up with different kind of weapons, a few with just swords and a few with bow and arrow. They look quite experienced with the weapons, so I will not be taking my chances and instruct my team not to shoot quickly.

I hear them speak to each other in an unknown language, "we do not mean you harm" I try to speak calmly to them. They dont answer me but just keep there weapons pointed at us, "please lower your weapons so we can talk our way out of this without any troubles" I try again with no luck once again.

Suddenly I see movement at the edge of the field, its a women who is comming towards us in full armor and with a sword in her hand with 2 warriors at her side. She walks straight up to me and stands in front of me, I can tell that my team is getting very anxious of her precence in front of me. "What is it you are looking for? Skygirl?" She speaks to me for the first time.

"We are just checking the area and are on our way to the large structures we saw from the sky in that direction." I point towards where she came from. This woman is black an not to large of figure, but she does look like a big badass. She looks me up and down and then does the same to the rest of my team. "So you are you the leader of your people?" She asks. I nod and say "Yes I am the leader of these people and the others who are with our ship."

The women stands back in front of me and says "why should I believe anything you say?"

I look at her and say "We are just here to help, we dont want trouble. Can we start with lowering our weapons and talk in peace?" I try to defuse the tense situation.

She looks at us and at her warriors "You still have your guns raised as well" She says to me.

I motion for my team to drop the weapons to there sides and to take a more relaxed stance.

"There I say, please do the same for us" I ask her once more in a calm tone.

She looks at us and calls "chil yo daun" It looks like it means stand down because all the warriors stop pointing the weapons at us as well. "Thank you" I say towards the women. "I hope we can talk about your and our history and you can see that we form no treath to you or your people."

"My name is Clarke Griffin and this is my team, Monty, Jasper and Raven." I introduce ourself in the hope that she will do the same.

"I am Indra com Trikru" She says to us. "You have infiltrated our borders without our permission, this could mean war"

"We were unaware that there where people here we dont want to start a war with anyone" I quickly say.

"You are lucky our commander wanted to speak with the skypeople before making a decision" She says with some anger in her voice. "I will take you and your friends to our capitol to talk to the commander but you will have to give us your weapons if you want this to work." She continues.

I look at the rest of the team who are being very clear they dont like this. "OK, I agree to this. "Thank you for your trust Indra" I say to the women in front of me and take of my rifle flick on the safety and give it together with the rest of my guns to the warriors.

"No we dont touch your weapons, you will leave them right here and come with us" she says.

"Alright guys, lets just do what they say and go with them" I say to the others.

"Clark, we dont know anything about them, for all we know they might kill us as soon as we drop our guns." Jasper says to me. "I know Jasper but we have to start somewhere to get some trust" I answer.

The others seem to except this answer and start putting down their guns as well, I quickly activate the GPS tracker on my watch so I can return the same route we came from later and pick up our gear. Indra walks in front of me with a few warriors and around us are the rest of the warriors.

We walk for another 30 minutes before we exit the forest and we can finally see the structures we saw from the sky in front of us.


	9. Polis

We are now walking towards the structures still in the formation we started in. The warriors around us clearly do not like us, but luckily they do not try anything funny.

The closer we get to the structures the clearer it gets that there is a lot of life going on. It almost looks like a city from what I heard of the old earth stories, we are now close enough to see that there is a big wall around the structures and that the whole 'city' to call it so, is being guarded by more warriors.

We get closer to the gate and one of the warriors on the gate calls to open the gate for us. The gate slowly opens with a loud wooden screeching, once open I can see inside. My eyes can not believe this, it really is an entire city inside the walls.

In the air we never got close enough to the structure to make out what it was but down here it is incredible to see. There is a market going on, children playing in the streets and men and women are laughing together.

We keep walking through the streets towards what looks like a skyscraper? I dont really know because I have never seen one, there is a fire burning on top of the building once we get closer towards it there are even more guards. I guess that this is where they keep their leader.

We enter the tower and are put inside a means box with just one door, I panic at first thinking that they want to lock me up but as I want to say something I see they are entering the box as well. I look confused at my team who looks just as confused, just when I want to ask what this is the box goes into movement and I think we are going up?

When we reach the top floor we exit the box again, the warriors take my team to a separate room and Indra leads me towards double doors but says to wait in front of them for a moment. She enters and I wait patiently for her to return.

Indra comes back after a minute or two, "you will now be allowed to see our commander, treat her with the utmost respect of I will have your and your teams head!" she says to me in a what I find threatening way. I nod my head in agreement and follow Indra through the double doors in front of me.

I enter the room and quickly scan my surroundings, I cant help it it's in my training. I see that we are now at the highest floor of the tower and in front of the balcony is a big, chair? I dont know exactly what it is but in it sits a beautiful girl who is watching my movements carefully.

"Hello, my name is Lexa kom trikru. I am the commander." She speaks loud and powerful. I cant help but be intrigued by her, she looks beautiful and I am intrigued that she is their leader.

"Hello commander, I am clark from the division" I start speaking to her. "we have come from our space station, we mean nobody harm and are here on a simple mission to see if the earth is survivable for us." I continue slowly and go a little closer towards her. "as I understand correctly you have no knowledge of our presence here on the ground?" she asks me. "we did not commander, like I say we are with the division a faction of the old earth rule. We are agents of the government trained to make sure the human race would survive" I continue to answer her question. Indra must be thinking I am getting to close to the commander because she steps in my way.

"Leave us" the commander says, I stand and turn to leave when she speaks up again, "not you clark, indra leave!" God I already like how she says my name, what is this women doing to me. "heda I can not leave you alone with this stranger" Indra tries to reason with Lexa. "leave indra!!!" she speaks again in a more demanding tone, which I find very hot.

Indra leaves and I am left alone with the commander. "now let's talk in private" Lexa says.

Once the doors close and me and lexa are completely alone in the throne room, she turns again and speaks to me again. "Please Clark, call me Lexa when we are in private. I can see that your intentions are good and you mean me or my people no harm. But can you say the same for your people?" she asks me.

"Thank you Lexa, and yes I speak for my people when we say we are not here to do harm. Wo originally came down here to check on the former government bunker called, mount weather but we were unable to land close to it so we came here" I say to her.

As soon as the words mount weather left my mouth she flinched, " Do not tell me you work for the mountain men!!!" she shouts in my face. Shocked by this outburst I take a few steps back. "how do you mean? I am unaware that there are people in that mountain." I try to answer calmly.

She looks to take a few breaths and relaxes a little by my answer, "I am sorry Clark, but the mountain men have been kidnapping my people for generations now, the problem is they have guns like yours but are not this kind." She starts to explain. I frown when I hear what the people in the mountain do to her people.

"I am sorry lexa, I am completely unaware of the situation here. But we might be able to help each other" I say to her. "may I have the remaining of my team in here?" I ask her I want to discus the situation and make up a quick plan.

"You may Clarke ,but please adres me as heda or commander. I like you but have to keep my pride high as well." She says to me in a soft tone. I cant help but think she feels the same way about me as I feel about her.

"GUARDS, bring in the other strangers" lexa calls loudly towards the door.

A minute passes and in comes my team escorted by 2 warriors.

Lexa looks at this and waves them away, in singal to leave then alone. The guards hesitate but leave when they see the stern look of lexa.

"Hi guys this is the commander and I have explained our situation to her. She also told me their are people in mount weather, but they are abducting people and even kill some of them. I wanted to discuss a solution with you guys." I say to them while lexa stands in front of her throne and I stand next to the stairs.

My team takes a second to let everything sink in and starts thinking what to do.

"if the people inside mount weather are of our remaining government I think we have to take their orders" Monty says.

"Like hell we do" jasper says "once division is activated we are free to set our own goals and rules" that is clearly what directive 51 states, we can kill a government official if we see pleased and it would be justified under the activation directive 51"

I hear the different inputs of the team and agree with Jasper. We are a part of our government until activated. That is when we are cut loose.

"Alright Heda, consider the division an ally. We will radio our people and find a time to get everyone down here." I start talking to Lexa. " for now we do need to have to get to our camp or they will send out search parties.

If you want I can return tomorrow on my own" I suggest to her.

Lexa thinks a moment before she says "you can remain here if you would like Clarke."


	10. A plan of action

"Euh, I euh... I should really get back to my people" I stutter out, I truly want to stay but also know I have to brief Bellamy on the situation. "maybe when I come back tomorrow I can stay longer and enjoy your lovely city?" I quickly try and recover

"Yes ofcourse, you are welcome to come back to polis on your own tomorrow." She says, I cant help but notice that there is some sadness in her voice and body language.

"Polis?" I ask. "yes, i am sorry. That is the name of this city" she answers.

"Alright I will move back with my team today and I will be back tomorrow to discus possibilities and to hear more about mount weather" I say to her, I cannot wait to see her again tomorrow.

"Alright Clark I will give orders to the guards to bring you here when you arrive in polis" lexa says to me.

I turn to my team and ask to wait outside the room for a minute. I wait for then to leave before I talk to lexa again. "Thank you for today Lexa, you took a big chance by letting strangers meet with you, I will not disappoint you i can tell you that." I search my bag for something and once I find it give it to lexa. "This is a phone, if you need me, just press the red button and you will be able to talk to me. Also will I see your location and can I come to you." I say to her while I stand close to explain the device I just gave her.

I look up and see how close we actually are, lexa does the same and seems to notice the same thing. We do nothing and step away after a small awkward pause, I head towards the door and say "see you tomorrow Lexa".

"Yes, save travels Clarke of the skypeople" she calls after me.

I blush slightly to that but keep on walking, I reach the door and meet my team in the corridor. We step back in the box which brings us down to the ground again. Once there 2 guards walk with us to the edge of Polis before leaving us in the woods.

"great, how are we going to get back to our gear" raven says.

"Come on Reyes" I say "I activated my GPS on the watch before we left our gear"

"That's why you are the leader Clark" Jasper laughs.

We talk a little about what happened today and about what would happen tomorrow, my team think it is unwise to return to those people tomorrow alone.

"We need to make them trust us and make an alliance, if our government really is that bad inside the mountain we have to help the people and not our former government." I say to them.

They do seem to agree with me, I leave it for now and head towards where our weapons are.

It has not been touched, lucky for us. We gear up again and head back to the dropship.

Once we are almost back we can see the lights of the dropship and a large barricade that was definitely not there in the morning.

"Contact front!" I hear calling from the wall.

"Friendly!!" I call back quickly "Clark? Is that you?" I hear Murphy call.

"yes Murphy we are back" I call back. "open the gate" I hear him calling back to the others behind the wall.

Once behind the wall Bellamy walks up to us and grasps my arm in meeting. " you won't believe the day we had" I say to him.

"not here, we will discuss it inside" he says quickly. I nod at him and turn back to my team.

"Thank you guys for today, you stood your guard well, when needed I know I can count on you guys. Have some rest you deserved it!" I praise them. It was not an easy day.

Once inside the dropship we head to the bridge and because we are on the ground it is empty now and we can use it to meet and discuss our situation.

"So what happened? I taught you guys would stay in touch over radio and as soon as you left you guys went radiosilent." Bellamy starts

"I know Bel but we got ambushed by grounders, there are actual people here. They even brought is to their city. I have met with their leader and will go back there tomorrow to discuss further action, which brings us to the next point" I start filling Bellamy in on the troubles of today. Once I talked everything over with him he looks concerned and asks me if we can trust these people on the words they say.

"I think so Bellamy, I agree that we need to confirm it for ourselfs but I do think these people are telling the truth." I say once more to him.

"So what do you say? I go to their city tomorrow and you head towards mount weather with a 4 men team?" I suggest.

"That is a good plan, You get intel from their leader and I do the same inside mount weather." He says.

"Alright then that is what we will do, I am going with less firepower tomorrow but I think you should pack a diplomatic outfit as well. Not to agressive but dont go in unarmed as well." I say concerned to him. "From the stories I just heared about the mountain we should not trust them." I try to sound neutral not to let him know I favorite Lexa in this situation.

We talk some more about the plan of tomorrow and then head to the main area to brief everyone. "Can everyone come inside please" Bellamy calls over the intercom system. It takes a few minutes but every agent is inside the main area now.

"Alright everyone, Clark has returned from the structures with some incredible news. There are other people down here, this does not mean it is safe. There are some troubles as well, these people speak of the mountain men who apparently are kidnapping their people for ages now, Bellamy will lead a mission tomorrow to the bunker to check if this info is correct." I start my part of the briefing.

"If there are any volunteers for this mission please raise your hand, the other agents will continue to fortify the camp, hunt for food and train yourself. We will choose an agent to take over while we are gone." Bellamy says. "Okay I see some of you want to come with me to the bunker. My team will consist of Mupry, Jasper and Finn." He says.

"I will be heading back to the city to get more intel on the problems about the mountain. Once we have enough intel we will let our people on the ark know so they can come down here and help us in the fight that will probably come." I take the lead once more.

"Octavia you will be in charge while Bellamy and his team is to the mountain and I am in the city, I will have my earbud in so you can contact me." I speak to O so she knows the trust I have in her as well.

We finish the briefing quickly and head to bed so the team and I can leave early again.


	11. Trouble at the gate

I wake up around 6 o'clock the next morning and shower before searching out my clothes, one of the perks of being the leader is a separate bathroom for me and Bellamy. I choose an outfit that clearly states I am with the Division and also shows my body quite well if I can say that over myself. I choose my load out for today and decide against the primary weapon and just take a secondary and my gadgets from Q branch. Of course I have my watch on and smart lenses and earbug in. Once I am fully dressed in my division outfit I exit the dropship and head towards where Bellamy is gathering his gear and briefing his team once again.

"So we will go in stealth the first part and only make ourselves known once we want to enter the mountain, before that we try to blend in as much as possible." Bellamy says.

I meet them and wish all a good morning, I turn to Bellamy and wish him the best of luck on his mission before heading towards the gate to head towards Lexa, I honestly can not wait to see the beautiful leader again.

I leave the gates of the dropship and start walking in the direction of Polis, about an hour later I reach the edge of the forest and see the tall structures of Polis in the distance.

Once I am closer I see the guards who are on top of the wall, they do not exactly look very friendly at the moment. They point their bow and arrow at me and tell me to stop I guess? I don't really understand their language yet.

I stop and remain still until the guards open the gates and head towards me, once they are next to me one tries to strike me down. Now I am coming in peace and on my own free will but I will not go down easily. I dodge the attack and quickly land a punch on his jaw, he staggers backwards and calls out angrily. The other guard even looks more pissed right now and charges at me with his sword, this is the moment where I am incredibly glad for the hand to hand combat training we had each day on the ark for a few years straight, I dodge his first attack and give him a shoulder in the back to make him fall to the other side. I quickly look where the other guard is and what he is planning, he looks like he is waiting to see how this plays out. I stand at the ready with not a single weapon in my hand. "you have one chance to walk away before I take you down hard!" I call towards him warningly, he looks at me and starts laughing "you will not take me down, skygirl" he laughs some more before once again launching a sloppy attack against me. This time I punch him before he can even swing his blade and he falls to his knees. "look buddy, I just knocked all the air out of your lungs. I left you the choice and you chose wrong" I grab my taser from my side next to my firearm and taser him in the neck. I look at the other guard and ask what he wants to do. He quickly looks at his friend and takes a few steps back. I just remember I gave Lexa a radio to contact her, I touch my ear bud and in it comes the voice of ISAC (he is the Artificial Intelligence of the division. It stands for Intelligence system analytic computer) I ask ISAC to call the phone I gave to Lexa. It starts dialing and I can only imagine how Lexa would react if the box starts ringing all of the sudden. Luckily she picks up after 15 seconds, "Hi Lexa, this is Clark I am at the gate but one of your guards attacked me. Could you come out here for a second?" I say to my earpiece. "Clark?... Can you hear me like this?... If so I am coming right now stay where you are!" she shouts in the phone. The line cuts out and I stifle a laugh in thought about how she was shouting at the little box.

True enough a minute goes by but Lexa comes towards me with around 8 guards next to her, she shouts a few commands and they start grabbing the 2 guards that tried to attack me. The one I knocked out just started waking up and he saw his heda standing before him in a very angry manner.

Once the guards took away the 2 who attacked me , Lexa and I walked side by side towards the tower.

"Are you sure you are okay Clark?" She asks me for the 10th time.

"Yes Lexa, I am a trained fighter don't worry about me" I say to her. "I am impressed that you took down my guards so easily" She says with a hint of respect in her voice.

I look at her and smile, she turns her head and does the same to me. "I like your style Clarke" She says softly. We walk towards the tower in silence, a lot of people stop and bow their heads to their commander. They look at me curiously but still look like they don't trust me.

We arrive at the tower and the guards stay at the door while Lexa and I step in the elevator as I learned the name of the metal box. "Can you tell me more about your people Clark?" Lexa asks me "I would like to know more about you... I mean about your people... Not that I don't want to get to know you." She starts rambling off, she doesn't show any sign of stopping anytime soon either. "I would love to tell you about our people, Lexa" I stop her rambling quickly.

She smiles at me and says "Mochof" I look at her with a confused look, she must have seen my confused look and quickly says "It means thank you in our language".

"I would love to learn how to speak your language" I say to her, she smiles at me and says that she would like to teach me some basics if I have the time for it.

"Well I have made time to stay here with you for a while, so we will be able to discuss a lot of things." I say to her. She smiles and replies "I would like that Clarke, I will make sure they make up a room for you".

We reach the top floor and exit towards another room then we did yesterday, she opens the doors and I see that this must be her living room. There are candles around the room a balcony with a view of the city, and a very cozy looking couch in the middle of the room.

We settle on the couch and Lexa sits right next to me, she turns towards me and asks me to tell her about my people. So I start telling her about my life on the ark, I tell her about how we where trained how our founders where send to space, I tell them about our ways and our mission. Lexa stays quite trough all of this, she just listens. Once I am trough the main events of my life I stop talking and just sit there watching her movements.

Lexa is staring back at me when all off the sudden a guard knocks on the door and calls that the guards who attacked Clark are awake again.

"good, bring them to my throne room" Lexa calls back.

"what will happen to them?" I ask Lexa.

"They will pay with their lifes for attacking you, you where my guest and this shall not stand!!!" she makes herself angry at the guards actions once again.

"relax Lexa, they didn't hurt me or even came close to hurting me" I try and calm her down, I step closer to her and to my own surprise grab her hand in mine "They didn't know me and probably thought they where protecting you by attacking me" I say in a calming voice while still holding lexa's hand.

Lexa looks at me "Thank you Clark, we will see what they have to say for themselves and then I will decide their faith." And with that we walk towards the doors and to the throne room.


	12. Punishment day

We enter the throne room together, in the middle of the room is the guard which attacked me just a few hours ago.

He doesn't turn or look at us in any way, he just stares at the ground and waits for his punishment. He must surely know what Lexa must be thinking right now.

"Rise" Lexa demands of him, "Clarke has decided that you should not die, but you will never do anything like this again or she will not be able to save you again!" She says in her commander voice. The guard nods and thanks his heda while walking backwards to the door, almost as he is afraid to be caught in the back.

"So, Clarke?" Lexa turns to me again "What is your plan for the mountain?"

I look at her and weight my options about telling her about Bellamy's recon mission. In the end I think it is smarter to tell her then she has to find out about it by her scouts.

"When I started heading here this morning, we have sent a recon mission to check on the mountain" I say to her. "They will access the mountain and check what is going on inside, once they conclude the investigation they will head back to camp and we can discuss further action." I say this to Lexa who seems okay with this.

"I get that you need to see this with your own eyes, but I hope your people are ready for what is inside the mountain" She says with a sincere voice.

I smile at her and comfort her "I know Bellamy, he is my co-leader he will be very careful and he knows to be thanks to the stories you told us."

"Would you like to see Polis Clark?" She asks me softly "Only if you would like that, that is"

"I would love to see Polis with you" I answer excited, she smiles at me and stands up "Come with me then" I take her outstretched hand and walk behind her towards the door and in to the elevator.

Once we are heading down in the elevator I notice I am still holding on to her hand, so I quickly release her. I miss her contact almost immediately but don't think about it to much.

Once we exit the elevator we head towards the market where a lot of people are laughing and shopping and there are children playing around, I look at the place in aw, we have never seen anything like it on the ark. I turn towards Lexa who is looking at me smiling, "I am guessing by your reaction you did not have this on the ark?" she asks me. I nod and start walking next to her. For the next few hours Lexa shows me her favorite places around Polis and we talk about our lives some more and how we came here.

Lexa has been a leader since the age of 12, this was a difficult memory for her so I did not push any further, which she seemed thankful for. Once we are finished with the tour she leads me back to the tower where we again enter the elevator and go up towards the rooms.

She now took me towards the room next to her's and stopped just in front of the door, "This will be your room whenever you want to stay here Clark" she said to me before opening the door. She opens the door and I can see a nice cozy bed, a sofa, a small fireplace and even a balcony which looks over the city.

I am completely in aw of the view, I turn to Lexa and catch her looking at me with a funny look on her face. "thank you Lexa, I will use it as much as I can" I tell her gratefully, even on the ark the beds did not look this cozy. Lexa walks towards the exit and asks me if I am hungry, that's when I notice I didn't eat yet today. I nod and follow her a floor down towards a dining room?

We sit and start talking again about our lives and how things got the way they are now.

I wake up in the late afternoon a little disoriented, I look around and see Lexa sleeping on the other side of the sofa, I know realize we fell asleep on the sofa while talking.

All of the sudden ISAC the AI in my watch starts talking,"Sorry, for the interruption but you have a voice message from Bellamy." As soon as ISAC starts speaking Lexa shoots up from the sofa and pulls a knife from I don't even know where. "What the hell was that?!" She shouts. "Calm down Lexa, it was just the AI in my watch" I try and calm her quickly.

"So tell me about this ISAC?" Lexa says once she sits down again and puts the dagger bac kto where it came from.

"So ISAC is the Artificial Intelligence system that the division uses to communicate to each other and also to scan their surroundings, just think of it as a better and smarter set of eyes." I try and explain it as simple as I can. "So ISAC just notified me that there is a new voice message for me from Bellamy, which means that he told ISAC to send it to me." I press a few buttons on the watch and ISAC starts talking again.

"New voice message from Bellamy, Please Authenticate" ISAC comes to live, I have to authenticate every time I want to hear classified info that is only meant for me or Bel.

"Clark Griffin, agent 319" I tell ISAC so it can run voice recognition. "Authentication successful, broadcasting voice message"

"Hey Clark, We are now at the edge of the woods next to mount weather, we can not see any activity from the outside which is weird because we know it is survivable. Anyway we are going in close to nightfall, we will look around and then use our access code's to enter the mountain. We are ready for a fight but will not start one, I will send a message in the next 24h. Bellamy out." And that is where ISAC comes in again "End of voice message".

"ISAC how old is this message?" I ask just to be sure, "This message is from 1h ago, would you like to reply?" The voice returns "No thanks ISAC, that's all for now.

"How did you come on the name ISAC, Clark?" Lexa asks from beside me.

"Well, ISAC stands for Intelligence System Analytic Computer" So it actually spells itself." I reply.

"I am getting tired Lexa, is it okay if we eat something and go to bed?" I ask while stifling a jawn.

"Sure thing Clark, I will get some food brought up so we can eat here while we talk a little." lexa says in her soft voice, which I only hear when she is talking to me in private.

We eat and talk some more before going to bed and calling it a night.


	13. Recon-Mission

Once the sun sets and it starts getting dark we move towards the former military complex. We first scout the site a little and conclude that there must be at least someone in the bunker because everything is still in good working condition, we decide to enter at the main entrance and just let our presence be known to everyone. And just see what happens, murphy made a very good point. "It's a military bunker, if they wanted us dead we would be by now." And I think he might have a point because we passed quite a few camera's already.

We start moving towards the main entrance. Once we are there I give a sign to Finn who walks towards the door and enters his secure code to open the door. Being part of the division has its perks, every agent has a code which opens all the possible old world locks.

The door gives a big crunch and starts opening slowly, once open far enough we enter.

Inside it is dark, I turn on the flashlight on my rifle and continue forward with Murphy on my left and jasper on my right, finn closes the group at the back. We start sweeping the floor we are on and dont find any hostiles. Alright guys let's start exploring the lower floors. We move towards the stairs to go down one floor and check if there is more life there.

Once we open the door of the second floor we reach it is full of life, Bellamy gives the quick move to lower the rifles, these people are clearly no threat to us now. There are people eating, talking, laughing and even playing children running trough the hallways. It's incredible to see that these people sustained this long underground.

We start moving slowly towards the first group of people, I take the lead and try to get their attention, "Sorry sir, could you help us find your leader please?" I ask the person closest to me. He looks me up and down and asks us to follow him.

I quickly whisper to my team to be ready for anything, they all give a quick nod back before we start following the man towards the stairs once more.

We descend 2 more floors before we get off the stairs and make our way what looks like a warehouse. We come to a stop next to a glass wall with what looks like an office inside it, the man we have been following asks us to wait here while he gets the president. At this moment our eyes go big as the reality of what is happening is coming down on us. We are meeting the president right now, the first division agents in almost a 100 years.

The man exchanges some words with what we presume is the president before he gives us a wave to come inside, we enter through the glass door and put away our rifles on our back for now. I walk up to the man behind the desk and shake his hand, "Mr President, it is an honor to meet you sir." I say to him. He returns the greeting and asks me to introduce our self's and where we came from.

"My name is Bellamy Blake and this is my team Murphy, Jasper and Finn. We are a part of the division, I don't know if you still remember what we are sir?" I introduce quickly.

The man nods and introduces himself first," Well, I am President Wallace, me and my family have run this facility since we had to enter it during the apocalypse"

"For your question I do still remember the division, it was said that they put you guys in space on the ISS but then connected to those of all the world nations?" The man talks directly to me, "I am glad to see that there are still civilized people alive, next to us that is." He says to me.

I find his choice of words strange, of what I understand from Clark the grounders we encountered are normal people who are living their life as normal people did before the apocalypse. "Sir, we are here to check out the facility and maybe even move some people here if they want to, also we will run security if necessary." I give my help to the president who looks happy with this. "Yes that would be nice of course, we are still not able to go outside because of the radiation, I was very surprised to see you people here" He replies.

I don't exactly understand why they cant go outside but that is something for another time.

"Do you have a map of the mountain so we can do a sweep and then I can report back to our camp?" I ask him. He looks worried for a moment, but still gives me a map and tells me we have access to everything we need. I thank him for his help and take my team outside the office and out of sight of the president.

"Alright guys, I don't really trust him lets check the mountain room by room in teams of 2. Murphy and I will go down and Jasper and Finn take the upper floors." I instruct quickly before we split up and start going door to door.

About 2 hours later we have almost cleared our part of the mountain when we come across a door we do not have access too with the key card they gave us. What the president apparently did not know is that we are division and have access to all doors if we want to. I swipe my watch against the key card reader, it beeps and flicks to green and the door goes open, what we see on the other side was nothing we had ever thought about. I touch my earbud and call jasper and Finn, "guys we found ourselves a hostage crisis, there are people in cages here. Rendezvous on us and we ex-fill together, we will return for the people but first we need to get everyone up to date" Once I release the earbud I get almost direct answer from Jasper confirming and on the move to us.

We back away out of the room and wait for Jasper and Finn to arrive, we hear sounds coming from the stairs and think it is them but the door opens and in walk 5 guards with riot sticks, I step forward and ask what they think they are doing, the only reply I get is that one of them charges toward me.

I step out of the way and shoulder check him towards Murphy who punches him in the face instantly going down hard. I try reasoning with them once more, "Guys back away now or we will take every one of you down!" they don't seem to listen or believe us.

Murphy says calmly," if this is how you want to play it I got a toy I want to try out" He grabs on his back and takes out the seeker mines, he throws them on the ground and the mines start rolling towards the guards, they look taken aback from this action and jump backwards slightly. The seeker mines roll towards the guards and detonate just in front of them, its not lethal but just a taser mine. The 4 remaining guards get hit by the shock and hit the floor instantly, they are out cold for at least an hour I think to myself. A few minutes go by and the door opens again, this time it does show Jasper and Finn, they look at the guards and tell me they too almost got a confrontation like this. They escaped thanks to a smoke grenade that Finn had with him. We quickly start moving towards the nearest exit with the help of ISAC, because without him I'm sure we would have been lost in here. We exit the mountain without running into more guards and make our way to a safe distance and set up camp there. It is late by the time we are all secure and set for the night. I decide to call Clarke in the morning.

Hello people who read this story ;)

I am just writing in between my spare time so stay with me, it might take a while to finish


	14. Mountain troubles

Lexa and I had a nice dinner and then she asked what we would do when we found out the mountain was exactly what she said it was, I told her I didn't know what the plan was yet but I have a pretty good guess that we will ally ourselves with Lexa and take down the mountain for once and for all.

We went to bed an hour later, before I went to sleep I asked ISAC if there were any new updates on Bellamy and the rest but there was nothing new to report except that they had exited the mountain, I guess he will call me tomorrow morning to fill me in on what he saw.

I woke up quit early the next morning the sun was shining trough the balcony window it lighted the whole room, stand up and walk towards the balcony the view is beautiful the sun is just over the trees of the forest and lights the whole city like nothing I ever seen before and believe me the earth during sunrise is a sight like no other from the ark. I get dressed and walk towards the elevator, the guards near it open the door for me and nod their heads respectfully, I nod back and add "If Lexa asks for me please tell her I went to walk around the city for a while" They look taken aback from my use of her real name instead of her title but I don't mind it right now. I step in the elevator and ride the rest of the floors down to the city, I walk out of the tower and there are a lot of people setting up shop already and getting ready for another market day in Polis.

An hour goes by and I am currently just watching the stream of people coming and going to the market, all of the sudden I hear a voice from beside me that says "It truly is a beautiful city right?" I watch to my right and see Lexa standing next to me watching me contently, I nod at her and say "I awoke this morning to a view like no other, the sun started to hit the city and it was to beautiful not to enjoy it so I went for a walk" Lexa nods and seems to understand it "I did just the same the first time I was in the tower, I was just a nightblood then and Titus hates it when we used to sneak of but I still did it anyway" She smiles at her memory and leans against the same wall I was leaning against, I look her up and down as smoothly as I can. She looks gorgeous and powerful all at the same time. We remain here for a few more minutes before Lexa turns towards me and asks if I am hungry and want to eat some breakfast with her. I accept emmediactly and we start walking towards the tower with Lexa's guards behind us, my watch now indicates it is around 8AM and I still do not have a call from Bellamy. I decide to call him after my breakfast with Lexa.

Breakfast is light and filled with small talk, once done we go back up towards the rooms and I ask Lexa for a few minutes to check in with the camp and Bellamy, She nods at me and turns towards her own room.

I touch my earbud and ask ISAC to call Bellamy first, ISAC responds with an affirmative and starts dialing. After 2 rings Bellamy picks up and wishes me a good morning, I return the greeting and ask if everything is alright. "Yes we are fine, but we did leave the mountain early yersterday evening to find a safe place to camp because the mountain is exactly what The commander told us it was, they lock people and even children in cages and they drain there blood to keep themselves healthy and when they are completely drained they dump them out of the mountain, we have yet to find where they drop them to but we will surveille the tunnels when we are sure those are safe. Can you contact O and ask her to be ready for anything so that we can start planning an action plan. Also update Lexa on where we stand, I know what you are thinking and I am with you, we will side with the grounders in the battle against the mountain. I will return to camp later today if possible" Bellamy responds and I confirm all his requests, we bid ourselves goodbye and put off the phone call.

I ask ISAC again to dial Octavia so that we can start a plan of defence and offense, but after 6 rings ISAC informs me that the call was unsuccessful, I redial but get the same result. I start dialing Raven but again the same result, the same goes for Monthy. Something is wrong, I stop trying and walk towards Lexa's room to inform her I will go back to camp.

"Lexa, I need to get back to our camp. Something feels off, I can't contact anyone there" I storm in her room.

"Calm down Clarke, tell me what is going on" She asks calmly. I tell her the facts that Bellamy told me, except that we will side with her that is a conversation for another time.

Lexa nods a few times when I get to the end and then calls out to the guard, "Get the horses ready and 5 guards to ride with us" She calls towards the closed door, for a second I think nobody will answer but then there is a shout back "Sha, heda" and footsteps hurrying away.

A few minutes later we our down the tower and walking towards the edge of the city were the horses are waiting for us with a few guards next to it.

I look scared at the horses, I did not see any before today and I definitely cannot ride them, Lexa sees my fear and asks me to get behind her on her horse, I nod and get on the horse behind her. As soon as we start moving, I hold on to Lexa for dear life, I feel her stiffen up for a second but then relax again so I pull myself against her back to make sure not to fall off.

An hour later we arrive near the camp, Lexa tells the guards to stop and let Clark move first, I get off the horse and start moving ahead of the group, I trust my feeling and launch my drone up in the air to scan the surroundings. It comes back with a negative scan on any life at the drop site. I frown in confusion and move ahead to the camp. There is nothing here, start panicking and activate the destress signal from ISAC, Bellamy and his team will get this and contact me directly.

"Clarke? What's wrong? I see the distress signal?!"

"Bellamy? The camp is empty! There is nobody here!" I say alarmed when I finally get the chance to look around.

"What? That makes no sense! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." I kneel next to a metal cannister in confusion. "Hey Bel, did we bring sleep gas grenades with us?" I ask him,

"I don't know Clarke you will have to check the armoury for that"

"Will do, I think its possible our people have been taken"

"We will be there in an hour" He cuts the call and I turn towards Lexa who is patiently waiting for me to fill her in. I walk towards her and show her the tin cannister where the sleeping gas was in, "I think this put our people to sleep during one of their briefings in the morning and then they were taken but I don't know by whom. Do you have an idea?" I ask Lexa in the hope she saw those before.

"Sha,Clarke" She says in her native tongue, "These are used by the mountain men to take people away from a village without causing too much trouble, everyone blacks out and wakes up with less people" She says sadly.

I nod in understanding and ask her to wait one second, "Bellamy we have reason to believe our people were taken by the people in mount weather, come back as quick as you can, I will try and make up a plan with Lexa to get everyone out of the mountain, including the grounder prisoners." I send the message and turn back to Lexa, "So, let's get to planning our raid of the mountain." She smiles fondly at me and nods her head, I hold out my hand which she grabs hesitantly and I guide her towards the dropship inside and towards one of the planning rooms.

Once we are inside the planning room I get a notification that Bellamy saw the message and is moving ASAP towards camp, I give Lexa the update I can see she is still in awe of the technology she is seeing before her eyes, "So you guys are so far apart but thanks to a computer you can talk with each other like you are next to each other, that is very helpful" she nods in appreciation of the tech.

"You should see the guys from Q-Branch on the ark, those are incredible smart people who can almost make anything" I say to Lexa, "Raven is one of those people, but before she could start working there fulltime, we were send on this mission."

"So, what do we need to do to make an offensive plan?" I turn towards lexa once I sit down in one of the chairs motioning for her to do the same.

"I will have to call upon the leaders of the 12 clans so that we can form an army and march on the mountain as one" She sits directly opposite of me, "We can use this place as a meeting spot, it is secure when inside and outside my men will patrol" I nod in understanding to Lexa's idea, I like it we can arrange that. Once Bellamy is back, we should start making a plan of approach and then present it to the clan leaders to see if they agree?"

Over the next few hours we try talking a few ideas and come up with some but we need a better plan, I take Lexa on a tour of the ship and she is amazed that this is such a large ship.

Suddenly ISAC gives me a notification, "Friendly combatant's in area". I turn to Lexa "That must be Bellamy, let's go outside" She nods and we walk towards the exit, well I walk and Lexa follows closely I think she might get lost if I leave her in here on her own.

We exit the dropship at the moment Bellamy and team enter camp, he points the gun towards one of the grounder guards, the guard draws his sword in response but before things can escalate any further Lexa and I intervein at the same time, "Stand down, they are not the enemy". We look at each other in surprise and turn back towards Bellamy and the guards.

Bellamy comes up to me to ask what is going on, I fill him in on the details and suggest we go to a planning room to get a plan together while one of the guard's rides to polis to call for a meeting of the clan leaders.

Bellamy gives me a nod and Lexa, Bellamy and I start walking back inside the dropship on our way to the planning room, the room is fully equipped with an uplink to a special satellite and a huge touchscreen table where we can draw our plan on the satellite image.

We go on for a few hours of planning and have come up with a good plan but it still needs some finishing touches, we start heading towards the exit so we can get everyone inside for diner and so Lexa can give her people the order of securing the area.

We exit the ship and I am impressed with what the grounders have accomplished in a few hours' time, they have set up tents and made a few fires, others went hunting and are now hanging skinned animals above the fires. I whisper to Lexa, "I am impressed how quick they did all this" She smiles and looks at me "Sha, they are resourceful and handy from time to time".

"Everybody! The skypeople are here to help us on our fight against the mountain, tomorrow the other clan leaders will be here and I expect that you will do everything to make everything go without incident, We will give them our plan of concurring the mountain and we will stand side by side to once and for all get rid of the mountain men." Lexa speaks powerfully and loudly for everyone to hear. I look at her in aww but look away just in time so she wouldn't catch me staring.

A few hours go by, we eat, we drink and we talk some more about how tomorrow will go, it is now very dark and I am getting very tired. I turn to Lexa and tell her I am heading to bed. She nods at me and wishes me goodnight.

I go inside the dropship and leave the door open, we want to be welcoming and not close our self off to the grounders. I shower quickly and get in bed, we will see how tomorrow goes.


End file.
